1. Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to analyzing and extracting data and product information from an image recognition result, comparing that data and the product information to a planogram to determine differences, and generating or providing a suggestion, for example a corrective action, based on the differences. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for comparing an image recognition result and a planogram and providing corrective actions.
2. Description of the Background Art
A planogram is a visual representation of products in a retail environment. For example, a planogram may describe where in the retail environment and in what quantity products should be located. Such planograms are known to be effective tools for increasing sales, managing inventory and otherwise ensuring that the desired quantity of objects are placed to optimize profits or other parameters. However, presentation and maintenance of adequate levels of stock on shelves, racks and displays stands is a labor-intensive effort, thereby making enforcement of planograms difficult. In addition, planograms and the state of a real world retail environment (e.g., where products are placed on a shelf) change over time, which makes compliance with a planogram in the actual retail environment more difficult. An approach that can capture overall data about the state of the real-world shelf, including time-changing information and provide real-time feedback is desired.